Mirage Of Memories
by ValestiShiryuu
Summary: Most of these are "One-shot" but are meant as plot ideas for other authors, as I find that I have trouble finishing fanfictions due to..Writers Block, so the stories posted in this will be made for adopting by others!
1. Chapter 1

Greetings Fellow Fanfiction, as I denoted in the summary these will be One-shot Plot beginners and ideas!, specifically for Naruto and HTTYD… all I ask is that in the first you denote the original one-shot's name, after that feel free to not credit as the idea will be pretty much your own.. and id love to get a msg to know about the story being made!,

While these will be story plot/ideas, I encourage that if you have a different idea based on it, please go for it! It's just a plot idea to play with, though I may at the end of the one-shot include a Idea summary for what I perceived as the plots direction, this isn't a challenge so people no panties in a bunch ^.^

Umm..what else…oh! Right! Ill likely be doing more of these in different set ups, but many will be linked to Naruto, and these will be crossovers and I would love to see multiple worlds added on perhaps…

Anyway..i think I've bored everyone enough so… umm..what was I doing…oh! Right! The I don't own stuff!

I don't own How to Train Your Dragon Or Naruto!

If I did, A: would I be writing this?..and B:… Hinata would say something sooner. Or one of Naruto's friends would say something! Also.. there'd be more dragons in Berk...

Cya!


	2. Forsaken in the Forest of Death!

I once again don't own Naruto of How to Train your Dragon!

Normal chat

_Thoughts_

**Inhuman**

_**Thoughts of inhuman**_

**`````````````````````````````````````Forsaken in the Forest of Death`````````````````**

It was a warm summer day, the clouds were floating lazily along, the Nara clan as always watching them, the birds were singing, the Market's bustled. And a mob of civilians chased a young blond haired boy, with whisker marks on his cheeks, Cries of Monster, Demon and Murderer rang in the boy's ears as he fled, heading for a place even the stoutest of hearts feared. The Forest of Death, a survival training ground filled with monstrous beats, giant insects and man-eating plants.

The boy quickly squeezed his too thin frame through a gap in the fence fleeing into the forest, which seemed much more inviting then the bloodthirsty adults chasing him, as the mob reached the fence they stopped and jeered, calling insults and laughing, thinking that perhaps this time. This time the "demon boy" would die. But neither the rioting mob, nor the fleeing, and emotionally hurt boy ever saw the large golden colored eyes peering from the tree tops, nor saw a flash almost metallic like of copper as something turned and followed the boy.

Naruto, for that was the boy's name had finally slowed down, and stumbled to a old tree with a small hollow to it's roots just big enough to conceal him should the Civilians have some more..foolish..members to the group that pursued him, he wept wondering why the hate, why the glares. And why he always felt his Jiji, the Hokage, was lying to him, either way, he determined to wait for the Anbu that would soon search for him, and due to where he was, it would likely be the nice Hebi masked purple haired women who occasionally would bring Dango with her and share before bringing him back to the village and the glares..

From above, though unnoticed, young Naruto was being observed, and sized up for his potential, the being who considered the boy was old, and knew many humans, though few did it consider what it was considering this boy for, the being shimmered as it cast an illusion on itself, not a Genjutsu as the Shinobi used, and soon a small coppery colored lizard scuttled down the tree and over to Naruto scrambling up the boys leg to his knee and peering at him, at this proximity the "lizard" could feel two Chakras, one had a slightly chaotic but charismatic feel to it..while the other felt dark, perhaps malevolent, or perhaps just upset it was hard to tell.

Naruto was startled by the sudden appearance of the small lizard, but since it didn't seem to be trying to bite, eat or maim him he figured it was fine to let it be, after a little time, and the lizard not moving he spoke quietly, as to not startle the small lizard . "Hey there little one.. came to see the wana-be-hokage?..Well you found him, the Dobe, Demon-boy, Fox-brat…take your pick.." He said with a sad tone looking up at the sky, his normally bright blue eyes clouded slightly with depression " Jiji keeps telling me to believe that things will turn out..but in truth im just saying I want to be Hokage these days so he doesn't worry, I already figure I'll never achieve that dream. The Hokage is loved by all. And I am the opposite after all.." he glances to the lizard noticing it didn't seem at all afraid, nor concerned he was talking, which was odd to him..

The "lizard" was mildly intrigued now, sure the being had kept an eye on the village, and noticed the boy a few times, hard not to in the bright orange jumpsuit, but the boy always seemed happy, carefree, optimistic and naïve of everything around him, but then he also somehow managed to be stealthy in bright orange, if the pranks were any indicator..and only get caught by the guy with the scar across his nose, who was clearly not a overly high rank from what the "lizard" sensed, the "lizard" weighed it's options carefully, this boy, Naruto had potential, and despite thigns seemed to still have a good heart, it's other options weren't as promising, from the, the "lizard" shuddered Fan-girls, to the lazy deer-boy, the always munching boy, the black haired fang-duck haired boy, and a bunch that would clearly be dropped in five seconds, oh and the always munching boy and the shy girl..the shy girl with white eyes that always watched Naruto, but the "Lizard" concluded, there contract didn't fit the girl, maybe they could speak with some of there allies about the girl, but currently the "Lizard" should finish up here so he can get home and have some nice Assam black tea..

Naruto noticed the lizard's eyes had taken on a strange look, similar to his Jiji's when he was gauging who would go on a mission, or who would watch over him when they got the chance, and for a moment the whisker cheeked boy wonder if his Jiji sent the lizard, but then dispelled the thought, if hed sent an animal it would have been a monke, what happened next however, would change the fate of the world, Naruto, and many many others. Including another world entirely.

The Lizard's gold colored eyes stared into Naruto's own Cerulean blue eyes before in a old soothing voice, the "lizard" spoke**"You seek to become a Shinobi, and if possible a leader, or someone with respect, someone noticed…I have a proposal for you boy.." **the "Lizard" leaps quickly off the boys knee as Naruto startles then groans having smacked his head into a tree root.

Naruto, stared then groans "great. Now im thinking a Lizard is able to talk..what's next, voice in my head?.." the "lizard: gained an eye twitch as it's eyes glowed brightly, and as the glow began to grow larger encompassing the copper tone scales and beginning to expand Naruto scooted back into the root hollow staring at the being before him, not a lizard. But a Ryu.

The Ryu rumbles slightly, before speaking once more "**I am actually speaking to you Boy, and I am Not a Lizard!, I am Jigen Joker of the Stormcutter clan, and I m the contract bearer of the Ryu summons..now..I say once more, I have a proposal for you, Uumaki Naruto.."** Jigen Joker stares down at Naruto, it's strangely copper tone instead of wood brown body glimmering giving the already massive dragon the sense of being regal.

Naruto, finally came out of his awe, and terror, though he wouldn't admit the terror part easily, and gulps before speaking up " What Proposal Jigen-Jiji? " The innocently asked question Amost made it so that Jigen didn't notice the Old man/grandfather comment, but the Stormcutter dragon for now brushed it off. "**Simple. The Ryu clan has long been seeking a summoner they can train to be a worthy Senin, it has been far too long since our last one, and slowly we have begun to loose our place as a high summon clan, and I have decided you are a potential candidate for this…however the training with be brutal and over a long time. And if you ever break any of the code, depending on which portion one of us will eat you, especially if you don't have a good reason.."**Naruto sweat dropped at the rather easy going comment then blinks "What Code?..." Jigen Joker tilts his head at the question, mildly amused at how well Naruto took the being eaten part before speaking "**The code of the Ryu clan, our laws, and guidelines that keep all Ryu in-line.. Firstly being that all Ryu are family, no matter the kind" **Jigen Joker lowers his head to stare Naruto in the eyes "**So I ask, Uzumaki Naruto….will you sigen the Ryu contract. And become part of the family. Our Ryu-Senin..The bearer of all Ryu-kinds honor?..."**

In the Village, form Civilian to the Hokage himself, they felt things. Stop, the wind seemed to still, all fell silent, even the bustling Market, the very world itself was holding it's breathe, and any animals not in the forest, were noticeably staring towards it, in anticipation, and perhaps also concern.

As things began to start once more, a single word echoed on the wind from the Forest of Death, not shouted, but whispered, and carried " …Yes…"


End file.
